Conscience
by Kyra De Riddick
Summary: AU.Suara hati Naruto terhadap perasaaannya pada Sasuke. Hints of shou-ai R n R please


**Again, one shot from me!**

**A stress author**

**Yume!**

**(lempared gara histeris)**

**Well, author gak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi**

**RNR ya?**

**Please…**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Conscience by YumeYume-chan**

**WARNING!**

**It's Shou-ai Fict**

**It's Little Conversation Inside**

**It's Naruto's POV**

**Summary :**

**Isi hati Naruto tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke.**

_**Aku…..**_

_**Ada di sisimu…..**_

_**Namun, adakah kau sadari itu?**_

Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.

Ingin sekali ku katakan tiga kata itu padamu. Namun aku sadar kita sangat berbeda. Kau tampan dan pintar, orang tuamu juga kaya terlebih kau adalah seorang Uchiha. Sangat berbeda denganku yang hanya anak biasa. Apa kau tahu aku sudah menyukaimu sejak aku baru memulai kehidupan SMAku di Konoha Gakuen. Sedangkan kau saat itu melanjutkan SMAmu di Tokyo Senior High School sebuah sekolah berasrama di sebuah kota yang sangat jauh dari Konoha.

Awal tahun pertama masuk SMA, saat itu sekolah akan mengadakan libur selama sebulan penuh. Aku dan teman-temanku pun sibuk membicarakan tentang liburan sampai Sai-sepupumu- tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa kau akan pulang. Saat mendengar namanya disebut. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa dadaku berdebar dan ada rasa perih di sana. Saat itu aku sadar bahwa kau menyukaimu.

Tahun itu kau memang pulang, dan kita bersikap seperti biasa saat bertemu(baca:bertengkar mulut). Tapi aku merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Lalu setelah liburan selesai, kau pun pergi lagi dan meninggalkan aku dan perasaanku.

Tahun kedua, kau juga pulang dan sikapmu semakin baik padaku. Saat itu, aku baru saja putus dari pacarku dan kau mendengarkan semua ceritaku. Apa kau tahu kenapa aku putus dengan Kiba, Sasuke? Itu karena aku tidak bisa melupakanmu.

Kau tahu betapa rasa sukaku padamu semakin besar dari waktu ke waktu? Aku menunggumu Sasuke, terus menunggumu tanpa aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku. Aku bukan orang yang mudah berbohong, dan aku yakin kau pun tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Meski sahabatku bilang agar aku melupakanmu dan mencari cinta yang lain, aku tetap mencintaimu. Setelah liburan selesai kau pun pergi lagi sama seperti tahun kemarin. Pergi tanpa memberikan pesan apapun, kau hanya mengambil nomor ponselku yang sialnya hilang dicuri orang beberapa minggu kemudian.

_**Aku, Melindungimu….**_

_**Namun adakah kau tahu hal itu?**_

Aku terus mempertahankan perasaan ini, sampai-sampai merasa kesal padamu dan memaksaku untuk melupakanmu.

"cobalah untuk melupakannya Naruto, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perasaan apapun padamu," kata Sakura waktu itu.

"aku tidak bisa Sakura, aku mencintainya dan aku akan menunggunya," itulah jawaban yang aku berikan padanya.

"dengar Naruto, aku tidak mau kau terus tersiksa dalam penantian tidak jelas seperti ini. Kau tahu sepupuku Sasori kan? Dia menyukaimu sejak lama, aku mohon cobalah untuk membuka hatimu padanya," kata Sakura lagi.

Hatiku mencelos mendengar perkataan Sakura, terlebih permohonannya. Aku paham Sakura tidak ingin aku terluka dalam penantian tidak berujung ini. Aku pun mencoba untuk membuka hatiku pada Sasori-senpai. Namun ternyata aku tetap tidak bisa. Pada akhirnya hubunganku dengan Sasori-senpai tidak bisa bertahan lama. Apa kau tahu kenapa Sasuke? Itu karena aku masih mencintaimu. Perasaan ini semakin lama semakin besar dan membuat dadaku sesak. Sangat sesak.

Tahun ketiga kau juga pulang. Ujian akhir tinggal beberapa bulan. Dan aku sudah tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun lagi setelah itu. Meskipun aku sadar-setelah diberitahu oleh Haku- bahwa Menma menyukaiku sejak kami kelas dua, tapi aku sudah menutup hatiku saat itu.

Sikapmu semakin baik dan perhatian padaku. Aku yang saat itu mengalami masa depresi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sampai kau datang dan duduk di sampingku. Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? aku merasa bahagia, aku merasa aman berada di dekatmu. Aku merasakan ketentraman yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan dan tidak pernah aku alami sebelumnya. Sangat aman dan nyaman. Dan itu hanya ku rasakan saat bersama denganmu.

_**Aku….**_

_**Tersenyum karenamu….**_

_**Menangis Karenamu….**_

_**Tertawa karenamu….**_

_**Dan tersakiti karenamu….**_

"ada apa?" kau bertanya dengan nada datar lagi, lalu kau memutar sebuah lagu yang entah kenapa sangat cocok dengan suasana hatiku saat itu,'You're not Alone'

"hm? Tidak apa-apa, hanya merasa sedikit cemas," kataku padamu.

"kau mengganti nomormu?" tanyamu padaku.

"tidak, ponselku dicuri waktu itu," jawabku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan momen ini,"berikan saja nomormu padaku, nantu biar aku yang menghubungimu," kataku lagi dan kau pun memberikan nomormu padaku.

"kau enak ya 'Suke, pasti bahagia bisa sekolah di tempat yang jauh dan bagus," kataku meyatakan keirianku.

"siapa yang bilang bahagia?" katamu dengan nada datar lagi.

"eh?" aku menatapmu heran saat itu. aku tidak mengerti, kau tampak bahagia di sana.

"rumput tetangga tidak selalu lebih hijau dari rumput di halaman sendiri. Semua tergantung bagaimana kau melihatnya," katamu dan meninggalkan aku dalam kebingungan. Apa maksudmu 'Suke?

Kau tahu hal apa yang paling membuatku bahagia? Itu adalah saat aku bertanya padamu apa yang harus ku rubah dari diriku dan kau menjawab "tidak ada yang perlu kau ubah, cukup jadi dirimu saja dan terus tersenyum pada orang-orang."

Betapa aku senang dengan jawabanmu. Saat itu orang-orang selalu menyuruhku untuk berubah agar lebih dewasa, lebih tenang dan semacamnya. Tapi kata-katamu membuatku merasa berarti. Merasa bahagia karena masih ada yang menerimaku apa adanya.

Liburan terakhir di SMA berkahir. Semuanya semakin sibuk dengan persiapan Ujian akhir. Saat aku kembali merasa terpuruk, tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk dan setelah ku lihat nomornya tidak aku kenali. Tapi setelah membaca pesannya aku melonjak kegirangan karena itu dari kau. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama aku meneleponmu.

"Teme! Apa kabar?" kataku dengan girang.

"baik, kau sendiri?" kau kembali bertanya. Aku bahagia kau tahu? Sangat bahagia, kau mau menanyakan kabarku.

"hehehe, agak sedikit depresi sih, gara-gara ujian nih," jawabku. Lalu kita pun berbicara, hingga aku harus mengakhiri telepon karena pulsaku sudah habis.

Setelah itu, secara rutin kau mengirimiku sms tiga minggu sekali. Kadang aku meneleponmu dan mulai saat itu aku merasa semakin memiliki harapan.

Kau tahu Sasuke? Aku ini hanyalah manusia biasa. Menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku saat aku tahu bahwa kau rutin menghubungiku setiap tiga minggu sekali meski hanya dengan mengirim pesan. Terlebih saat aku tahu bahwa kau sampai meminjam ponsel milik temanmu hanya untuk menghubungiku. Dan lagi kau bahkan tidak pernah menghubungi keluargamu sesering itu (malah tidak pernah sama sekali, bahkan ibumu sendiri pun tidak. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi harus mengungkapkan perasaanku lewat kata-kata. Aku merasa istimewa Sasuke.

Kau tahu Sasuke, beberapa hari sebelum ujian dilaksanakan aku tidak bisa tidur. Hanya namamu yang terlintas dalam benakku saat itu, aku juga merasakan sakit di hatiku. Rasanya sesak sampai aku inign menangis, ada apa? Ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Hal ini berlangsung beberapa malam. Lalu bulan berikutnya setelah ujian di laksanakan, kau masih belum pulang juga. Dan aku kembali merasakan sesak dan hanya mengingat namamu saja. Esoknya saat aku menghubungimu, dengan bodohnya kau menjawab sedang flu. Bulan lalu kau juga demam tepat saat aku juga tidak bisa tidur.

Jika hanya dengan demam saja aku sampai merasa tersiksa begini, bagaimana jika kau sakit yang lebih parah? Apa aku akan mati Sasuke?

_**Berusaha menyapa hatimu….**_

_**Namun aku tak mampu….**_

Waktu berlalu, aku sadar aku semakin mencintaimu. Dan itu membuatku takut, takut karena aku mulai merasa bahwa penantianku padamu akan sia-sia. Kau seolah-olah hanya mempermainkan aku. Mempermainkan perasaanku. Keraguan itu membuatku mejalin hubungan dengan Gaara. entah kenapa aku merasa dia mulai meneyentuh hatiku secara perlahan dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku pikir inilah yang terbaik, aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu.

Secara perlahan namun pasti aku terjerat dalam cinta kalian. Aku tidak bisa memilih antara kau dan dia. Aku menyayangi Gaara dan aku mencintaimu.

Dan kau tidak lagi mengirimiku psan jika aku tidak memulainya. Ada apa? Ada apa Sasuke? Kau mulai tidak memperdulikan aku.

_**Aku hanyalah bayang-bayang semu bagimu**_

_**Tak berharga….**_

_**Tak berarti….**_

**To : Teme**

'**hi teme, kalau pulang oleh-oleh ya?'**

Aku mengirimimu pesan iseng. Dan aku sangat bersyukur kau mau membalasnya.

**From : Teme**

'**hn, oleh-oleh apa dobe?'**

Lalu aku pun membalasnya,

**To: Teme**

'**terserah yang penting oleh-olehnya ada!'^_^v**

Lalu kau membalasnya lagi,

**From: Teme**

'**uangnya mana dobe?'**

Cih, kau ini pelit sekali sih?

**To: Teme**

'**anggap saja hadiah ulang tahunku teme….**

**Kau kan lupa pada ulang tahunku yang kemarin?'**

**o**

Lalu pesanmu yang berikutnya sukses membuatku terkejut,

**From : Teme**

'**hn, hadiahnya ini saja dobe**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DOBE'**

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa,

**To : Teme**

'**udah telat 6 bulan teme!**

**hei apa maksudnya kata MY itu?'**

Kau malah balik bertanya padaku,

**From : Teme**

'**memangnya selama ini pengertian MY itu apa?**

Eh? Apa mungkin….

**To : Teme**

'**setahuku MY itu digunakan untuk menyatakan suatu kepemilikan. Tapi bukan dalam bentuk Possessive pronoun Teme, aku lupa namanya'**

Lalu kau membalasnya dan membuatku lebih terkejut lagi,

**From : Teme**

'**itu kau tahu, kalau tidak suka maaf deh!'**

Aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa lagi. Andai saja Sasuke, andai saja kau mengucapkannya tiga bulan yang lalu, aku pasti akan menunggumu lebih lama lagi. Tiga bulan yang lalu saja, saat aku belum menerima Gaara. tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

Lalu kau pulang, tapi kau berubah Sasuke. Kau sangat berubah, ketika kita bertemu kau sama sekali tidak memandangku seolah aku adalah orang lain. Bahkan mungkin kau tidak menganggapku ada.

Aku pun mencoba menghubungimu, tapi kau tidak menjawabnya. Sampai suatu malam kau mengirimiku pesan.

**From : Teme**

'**hi my dobe, apa kabar?'**

Aku tidak mengerti ada apa denganmu. Kau bersikap seolah aku adalah seseorang yang kau sukai.

Keesokan harinya aku meneleponmu karena Sai bilang kau akan ke Paris. Dan saat aku tanya kenapa kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku, kau hanya bilang bahwa itu tidaklah penting. Aku kecewa Sasuke, aku sangat kecewa. Terlebih saat kau mengatakan bahwa yang semalam memegang ponselmu bukanlah kau tetapi temanmu. Tapi kenapa saat aku tanyakan hal-hal yang harusnya hanya diketahui olehmu dia bisa menjawabnya? Apa itu berarti kau mempermainkanku Sasuke? Apa maksud dari perhatianmu selama ini?

_**Dan jikalau pun aku mati**_

_**Kau tak kan pernah peduli**_

_**Karena bagimu aku hanyalah sosok**_

_**Tanpa eksistensi**_

Kini aku sadar, bahwa di matamu aku bukanlah apa-apa. Atau mungkin ini hukuman untukku yang tak bisa memilih antara kau dan Gaara? aku tidak mengerti. Yang aku pahami saat ini adalah aku terluka dan kecewa. Dan mulai saat ini ku putuskan untuk menyerah akan cintamu Sasuke.

Tiga tahun mencintaimu yang tidak jelas perasaannya aku rasa sudah cukup. Terima kasih untuk semuanya selama ini. Untuk benci yang kurasakan di awal perjumpaan kita, untuk cinta yang kurasakan selama tiga tahun ini dan untuk hati yang kau lukai.

Mulai saat ini aku akan bangkit dan berusaha untuk melupakanmu. Meski aku tahu itu sangat sulit. Karena seperti apapun aku menyerah akan cintamu, hati ini tetap sulit menyerah untuk mencintaimu.

Selamat tinggal Sasuke….

**THE END**

**Author: 0.0 uwaah? Fict apa ini?**

**Huwaaa….. gomen bukannya ngelanjutin fic yang bersambung malah buat one shot.**

**Tapi tetap RNR ya? **


End file.
